Lucifer/Darius Palla
Lucifer "Darius Palla" Is a deurtagonist of Shadows and Hurricanes. He is the fallen angel who was a key factor in the Platinum wars. Backstory Lucifer was Born to Lady Soleonna and Lord Iblis of heaven, he is the second youngest Archangel born and the most mischievous. As a child he was known for pulling pranks on all his brothers and angels alike. Because of his eccentric attitude, his father favored him and vouched for his son's antics. Later on down the road unfortunately, Lucifer made a turn for the worst. Gadreel, the second eldest, reported that he seen Lucifer engaging in heresy. Because of iblis' favorism to lucifer, he didnt believe Gadreel and casted him out of heaven, Believing Gadreel was trying to Sabotage Lucifer's life as an archangel. But, gadreel was right. Lucifer was working with xehanort, a man who was known for meddling with darkness, sought out lucifer and knew that lucifer was the God of war and had a secret bloodlust. He tapped into lucifer's power and started to use him, and Lucifer allowed it. Lucifer loved to start conflict. When iblis found out. He casted Lucifer out of heaven. And Lucifer became a war monger. During his time as a war monger and a war criminal he met someone. A princess. Specifically the princess of the universe he resided in. She was the only person that made him feel like he still had a heart, and treated with absolute love and care. Nothing could make him hurt her. As time went on he began to Secretly court the princess. Unfortunately, his time as a war criminal took over his life fully, and he and the princess' courtship faded away. Later on, he found out she was withchild and was courting a man that was on the opposing side of the war, Lord Lancelot the great. After that, Lucifer and lancelot clashed, everytime they met, a swordfight ensued, their rivalry was fierce and full of hatred for one another and Mutual Respect. In the end, the war raged on, the leader of the war was xehanort. He started the war and lucifer was one of his tools of war. Not even the fallen archangels first love, now the queen of the universe could stop him. Lucifer died at the hands of lancelot, they both stabbed each other at the exact same time, dying together. Seeing the death toll, the queen of the universe reset her universe, with some help she also sent her court to the Worlds. She ressurected lancelot and lucifer, and afterwards, Lucifer didnt have any malicious intent anymore becuase the war was over. His mind was at ease and he could fully function as himself again. He went to earth to find salvation among humans and blended in with ease. Taking up the name of Darius Palla as a earth name. He avoided conflict and war in fear of triggering his "War" self. Later on in the modern ages of earth he took up the hobbie of video games to control his urges of voilence. In the modern times of earth he also met a girl named angela. Who was a young Queen of the universe and his old love. They became fast friends and he fell inlove with her again. Unfortunate for him, before he could ask her out again, she started to date lance, who was a modern Lancelot. This heavily bothered him, but darius reassured himself that angela was happy and there was no reason to feel anger towards lance. He tried many times to be friendly towards lance, but lance shot him down in a negative sense every time. It ate away at his kindness and he stopped trying to be nice, and began to avoiding lance as much as he can. 3 years into lance and angela's relationship, they ended their courtship. To darius this was a sad yet good thing, because his chance to be with angela was finally here. He finally started to date her. The relationship was great but cut short when his War self, he named "Lucifer" came out of hibernation, and hurt angela unintentally during a fight. Angela tried to leave darius for lance, and lance's involvement triggered Lucifer's release. Anyone around him would of felt the wrath of the Fell Angel's War-Monger self. Unfortunately, angela was the only person there. Immediately after the incident, Lucifer himself regretted his actions. Afterwards angela came to a conclusion that darius nor lucifer could truely control themselves in that situation, and forgave darius for his uncontrollable actions and moved on from it, they once again slowly became friends again, and still hang out occasionally to this day. Darius will never stop loving angela, but hes deathly afraid of hurting her. Because of his uncontrollable actions "Lucifer" hasnt attempted to "come out". Darius now works as a Shelve stocker in his town's grocery store. He also does heavy lifting. He attempts to get into heaven from time to time. He believes if he lives in heaven again he can redeem himself and avoid war and conflict permanently. Darius commonly has nightmares about hurting or even killing angela. Personality Darius himself is a easy going guy that loves pulling pranks and just being a jokester, he loves getting into harmless trouble and would be the type to prank the entire school. Darius is a very friendly person. Hes one of the few characters in shadows and hurricanes from the platinum universe that played a role in the Great Platinum war and still has his memories in check from the war, do hes fully aware of what hes done, and remembers all the lives he took. Darius is an avid fan of video games, not only does he play them to fend off the urges of warlust, but he heavily enjoys them in general. He mostly sticks to first person shooters, he mostly plays Elder scrolls: oblivion and skyrim due to the swords. He also plays Halo, call of duty and borderlands. Non FPS he plays Fire emblem. In school and out of school, darius has very little friends. He has a hard time finding friends that he can get along with. Angela was one of his only friends he truely could get along with. As for lucifer, he is a ruthless, bloodthirsty war criminal that only truely appears during war torn times, he is a force to be reckoned with. The only person that can truely tame his dark heart is Angela, or Princess angela.